Terminus Nyx
by Fade Maybe
Summary: The Great Purge is over and what is left but the dust of a great order and the few that still follow but they still fight the good fight doing whatever they can to stop the Templar threat and doing whatever it takes, each one dedicated to die for the secret order, dedicated to defend their brethren and sisters, dedicated to the freedom and safety of the people, will it be enough?


**AN: Alright Assassins Creed HUZZAH, anyways so hope this is good and yeah….**

**Note: The Reclamation has Begun is still top priority**

**Thanks to Primordial Soul for editing and helping me name the story**

'**Sector 7', 2003, 0100**

**Jackson**

"Team 2 is on deck; Team 3 is on standby, 1-1" Mendez said over the team's comms

"Roger that, 1-1 is moving to designated position" Jackson reported back. With that, Jackson and his team, Ashley, Lawrence and North jumped off the city skyscraper, landing meters below, each of them on a security guards. In seconds, each guard had a knife sized hole in the back of their skulls.

Jackson signaled North to bring up the M21 on to the ledge of the building, Jackson took the sniper rifle and laid down on the edge of the building looking at the Chrysler Tower. North signaled the rest of the team to meet with Team 2 at designation point 'Zulu'. Ashley and Lawrence nodded, jumping off the building in a leap-of-faith.

Jackson took off his dark green hood and aimed through the scope at the middle of the building where he can see an oak wood desk and leather chairs surrounding it. On the table Jackson could see two red lines on the table forming a cross.

"Sir we regrouped with Team 2, we are on standby." Lawrence reported through the comms

"Copy that, Mendez. Team 2 is ready. What's the status of Team 3?"

"Right, team three is….now in position. Target arriving to designation point in ETA five minutes." Mendez said. Unfortunately Mendez's first language was Spanish and he didn't speak English so fluently so it took a second for Jackson to understand that.

North laid down right next to him taking off his traditional white hood. Jackson looked to North and both nodded.

"Roger Team 1 is ready." Jackson reported

"Team 2 is ready." Reported a Chinese man in perfect English nicknamed "Zang".

"Team 3 is at the ready" A man named Donaldson reported in a British accent

"Ok….light is green, ops is a go repeat ops is a go. Don't mess up guys, we only get this one shot." Mendez said over the comms

"Thanks Mendez." North said

'**Sector 6', 2003, 0100**

**Lawrence**

"Negative, they haven't reported back in a while. Send a unit to check it out." Lawrence heard the chief security guard report

"Yes sir." Said a younger security guard.

"Sir, this is Lawrence, hostiles took the bait. Expect company." Lawrence whispered on the comms to Jackson.

"Rodger, 2, out." Jackson reported in his Scottish accent.

"Right, guys move to position." Zang said. With that, Lawrence moved through the vents with Ashley over a hallway with a guard leaning next to a glazed wooden door. He took out a pack of gum and started to chew on a piece of it.

He was young, maybe in his mid-twenties; Lawrence felt bad killing them unlike other Assassins. These guards have no idea who or what they're guarding, waiting to be killed with Hidden Blades or poison or guns. They were innocent: pawns in this infinite war of the shadows.

But Lawrence knew what would happen if he didn't do his job. He shuddered to think what would happen.

Before Lawrence could do anything, Ashley took out a ventilation piece, grabbed the edge with her hand, and with her other hand, her Hook Blade stuck out and she used it to snag the guard's back of the neck.

He was dead in an instant and she lifted him off the floor into the shaft with them. She then put back the ventilation piece and looked to Lawrence. Zang should have had the cameras down for that moment so it wouldn't spot the small Assassin lifting the heavier body guard off the floor

Lawrence reached out and closed the guard's eyes with his hand and said the ancient saying the Assassins have been using for countless generations.

"Requiescant in pace"

Ashley also said this. With that they both looked at each other than down to the floor.

"Why do I always have to kill the big ones?" She said jokingly

"One must challenge him/herself every day and besides…." Lawrence didn't know what to say next

Ashley just shook her head smiling. Unfortunately for Lawrence, he hadn't really built up the courage to ask her out, and if they even had time to go out. And Ashley really didn't notice that he liked her

Lawrence took off his hoodie revealing the same guard uniform the dead one was wearing. Ashley reached for the ventilation piece and took it out. Lawrence jumped down and looked up and down the hallway. Ashley dropped down with the hat the guard was wearing and Lawrence put it on.

Ashley put back the Ventilation piece and Lawrence walked down the hallway seeing the Security Chief walk down the hallway.

"Hey, have you seen Todd anywhere?" the chief asked

"Yeah, I think he went down to the Bathrooms" Lawrence replied with perfect acting

"Damn it, he knows nobody should be alone. Come with me, we have to find that little prick."

"Yes sir."

Lawrence followed the security chief down the hall. He took a left and walked down to the third door on the right and opened it.

The chief walked into the bathroom scanning the area, Lawrence then took his Hidden Blades and stabbed the Chief in the back of the head.

"Requiescant in pace" He said quickly

Lawrence caught the dead body before it could hit the ground. He then dragged his body, opened a stall door and shoved his body in there.

Lawrence then walked to the sinks and splashed water all over himself and his hair. He then sprinted out of the bathroom looking around franticly, scared and completely panicked

"Patrol coming up on your left, the target is in the elevator now." Ashley reported to him on his comms.

"Thanks." He said, then turned the way the patrol was at. To them he must've looked like a man who would've broken down any second.

"The security chief is dead; I found his body in the bathroom" Panting in between words ", and also Todd is missing and I can't find him."

The entire Patrol was completely made up of the people in Team 2 except for Ashley, and the leader of the patrol was Zang.

"Damn it" Zang said keeping up the act "Ok you and you" Zang said pointing to half of Team 2 "Come with me. The rest of you get to the elevator, warn the guards and the chairmen that we have a breach."

"Yes sir." Lawrence reported.

He and another Assassin named Singha, ran down the hall, took a right then a left and ended up at the elevator.

Two guards with heavy bullet proof armor and assault rifles stood there.

"We need to get the chairmen out of here, we have a high level security breach." Lawrence said

"What?" The guard on the left said

"Damn it, the head security chief is dead and another guard is missing. Multiple units aren't reporting in."

"Alright." The guard said and pulled out a radio "Unit 1, we are redirecting, get the Chairmen out of here. We'll go with you, we have high level security breach code 'Thunder'"

"Rodger 2-8" A voice said from the radio

With that the elevator door opened revealing a bald man with a hard expression maybe in his sixties, he wore a black business suit and red tie and Lawrence could see the edges of a cross behind the tie.

Standing on his left was a younger man in his thirties with a blue business suit and red tie. He had sleek black hair and a Rolex and on the right was a blonde (cute by Lawrence's standards) in a dark black business skirt and shirt.

Four guards in the same bullet proof armor and shotguns flacked them in the elevator.

"Sir I'm sorry we have a massive security breach that could endanger your life" The guard that was talking to Lawrence earlier said.

"Oh, is that so?" The old man said, his voice reminded Lawrence way to much of Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars "I don't think they should be a problem" With, that the women took out a knife a stabbed Singha in the chest.

Lawrence took out his Hidden Blades and slashed the throat of the guard next to him. The other guard tried to shoot him but Lawrence grabbed the rifle and shoved his Hidden Blades in the man's face.

Then a stinging pain began in his knees and Lawrence kneeled on the ground moaning in pain. One of the guards in the elevator shot Lawrence in the leg with a silenced pistol.

Lawrence tried to stab the old man, but the younger man in the business suit grabbed his arm with the blade and punched him in the face.

Lawrence opened his eyes and his arms were being held by two guards and the old man was right in front of him. He held the dead body of Zang by the hair, blood poured out from the hole in his neck.

"Feeble attempt wouldn't you say, no?" The old man said to Lawrence.

Lawrence could hear in his comm.

"We're being overrun!" Yelled Jackson

"Negative team three is pinned down by bribed police." Reported Donaldson.

The Old man took the earpiece out of Lawrence's ear and smashed unto the ground with his foot. He then took out a knife and held it by Lawrence's throat.

"Better luck next time" He said and Lawrence closed his eyes.

Then Ashley crashed from the ventilation onto the women and the younger man in the business suit, her double Hidden Blades seeping into their skulls.

She then got up and threw a knife in a guard's neck, rolled over to another one who tried to shoot at her, then she sliced his neck with another knife. She spun and threw that knife at the guard holding Lawrence by his left arm.

Lawrence then took his Hidden Blade and stabbed the other guard holding Lawrence in the throat.

This happened in a split second. The Old Man backed away from Lawrence in surprise.

"Surrender and your death will be swift." Ashley said.

"Hmm we will see." He said and with that, he moved faster than any man at his age should and used his knife to stab Ashley in the stomach.

Lawrence ran behind him and snapped his neck with his bare hands.

Ashley fell to the floor and Lawrence ran to her body and kneeled beside her.

"Oh no, no no." He said he then picked up her body and got in the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to the garage.

He put his fingers to her neck, she barely had a pulse. He hugged her as he took her comms and put it in his ear.

"This is Lawrence does anybody here me? Team 2 is down and I have a crucially wounded."

"Lawrence is that you?" Donaldson said over comms

"Yes" Lawrence said in relief. "Ashley is wounded and I have to get her medical attention now!"

"Rodger what is your position?"

"I'm heading towards the extraction point."

"Right, my team is heading there now."

After a moment of silence Donaldson said

"Did you eliminate the target?"

"Rodger, the target is down, confirmed kill."

"Good."

"What about Jackson or North, have you heard from them?"

"Jackson and North are dead. Templar policemen shot them up."

"Jesus…. Jesus Christ" Lawrence said "How…. did they know?"

"Mendez was a sleeper agent, told the Templars the entire plan. We don't know where Mendez is now."

A Sleeper Agent? Just like the great purge. Those Fucking Templars.

The elevators stopped and the doors opened revealing the empty garage. Lawrence picked up Ashley and hid behind a pillar near the elevator.

A moment later a black van pulled into the garage driving like a mad man. The van stopped right next to Lawrence and the door opened, popping out four Assassins in business suits and hoodies holding sub-machine guns securing the area.

Donaldson, with greying hair and beard, jumped out of the car and helped Lawrence carry Ashley to the van.

"We've got to get her out of here now. Templars are crawling all over the place, they'll swarm us in minutes." He said as he placed Ashley on a mat in the van.

With this, the Assassins one by one got into the van and the door closed. The driver started the car and they were off.

Lawrence kneeled right next to Ashley and put her hand on her head as the two other Assassins helped her by injecting plasma and looking over her wounds.

"Where are we going?" Lawrence asked Donaldson

"Out of state in Pennsylvania, we should be arriving there in a few hours" Donaldson said in the passenger's seat.

Lawrence sat next to Ashley watching over her, and as time passed, they were out of New York city then the state and in Pennsylvania.

Lawrence never left her side.


End file.
